Insanity
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Their insanity was one of the only things keeping them sane. 100 Themes Challenge fic. Rating may go up, but it shouldn't tbh :P
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity**

**AN: So I haven't seen a 100 themes challenge in the fandom, so I decided to do one! I'm also gonna do one for another fandom, but that'll be a little later. Anyway, I hope y'all like this :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 1: Introduction<strong>

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" Both stormed off in opposite directions. No one in the studio was actually surprised by their fight, it happened every day. It was so normal, that even both partaking in these arguments had to find a reason, however pointless, to argue if they hadn't already that day.

One of them was Alison 'Sonny' Munroe, a girl from Wisconsin. It had always been her dream to be on So Random, so when she got a call from the executive producer about a part, how could she say no? Sonny, like her name, was a bright, happy person. She had once believed that her show and the rival show, Mackenzie Falls, could get along. But once she met the lead star, she gave up.

And that leads onto the other person, Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, the teen heartthrob and Hollywood's Bad Boy. Being _the_ star of the _number 1 _ tween show, he had an ego the size of Texas. He was 'the greatest actor of our generation' after all. Chad was a conceited, big headed jerkface (in the cast of So Random's opinion), but he shared a few sweet moments with Sonny.

Some would call them enemies, many would say they were flirting with each other because they had a thing for each other. But one thing for sure, they both needed each other in their life, in one way or another. Their insanity was one of the only things keeping them sane.

**AN: Okay, I know it's short, but I couldn't think of what to write! Hopefully they'll be a whole lot longer in the future! I don't know when I'll update next, but it will be soon... I think...  
><strong>

**Love **

** :)**


	2. Theme 2: Potatoes

**Insanity**

**AN: OMW thank you so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry this took so long to update. I'm pretty bad at that sort of stuff! Please read the AN at the bottom :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Theme 2: Potatoes**

**Requested by: MusicChannySkyscraper **

Sonny's PoV

I walked into the cafeteria whilst listening to Austin Moon's song, "Not a Love Song" **(AN: This is for you Amy and Sarah :P) **on my iPod. He was such a cutie, and god, that song was sooo good. Oh god, his eyes were a chocolaty brown and his hair is s-

Before I could finish my fangirling over him, I was knocked to the floor. A warm sensation could be felt on my body, so I sat up and looked down at myself. Great. I had potatoes and gravy all over me.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!" someone very, unfortunately, familiar shouted, his voice laced with worry and regret.

"It's alright Chad, it's fine," I said reassuringly, keeping my anger down inside of me. I would punch my boxing bag when I got back to my dressing room. And yes, I have a punch bag for those times I get frustrated, but I want to keep calm.

"No its not, I just dropped my potatoes! Oh dear, I'm such a klutz!" I stared at him in disbelief as he walked back and forth in the same spot. He was this upset, for dropping the potatoes? Rage took over me, and like a volcano, I erupted.

"YOU'RE FREAKING WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO SOME FREAKING POTATOES, BUT NOT THAT YOU FREAKING RUINED MY TOP?"

Okay, so it may have seemed like too much rage, but trust me, you never interrupt a girl whilst fangirling. **(AN: Advice for you guys. Trust me.)**

"Don't talk about potatoes like that" he yelled back at me in defence.

I was seriously taken aback. Cause that was one thing I was not expecting to come out from his mouth.

"They're just vegetables Chad. Just vegetables." I said slowly, trying to get him to understand.

"No they're not Sonny! What do you have against potatoes?"

"Nothing! I like potatoes okay? I have nothing against them," I replied quickly, then added, "but I think that you being worried about ruining my outfit more than the potatoes would have been nicer."

"Actually, you should be thanking me, you look prettier than usually do now."

I was going to retort with some epic comeback- cause I'm pretty darn good at them- but then it occurred to me that there was something unusual in Chad's sentence.

"Did you try and imply that I look pretty usual?" Chad's face flushed bright red.

"Err no o-of course not," he stuttered before regaining his composure, "why would I say that?"

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good"

"Oh we're so good."

With that I turned around and left the cafeteria, gravy still dripping off me as I pondered about what had just happened.

_Did we really just have that conversation?_

**AN: Sorry it's sooo short! I seriously had no idea of what to write! :D I based it on MusicChannySkyscraper, BeingHannah923, TheSarahStar and I's Skype conversation :D So I thank you guys!**

**Anyway, I've decided I want you guys to choose themes for me! So it can be a random word or phrase, anything! It can be a song as well, which I'll make a sort of songfic to.**

**I might not update this a lot, but this will sort of be my escape from writers block, me thinks :D**

**Love you guys soo much! REVIEW PWEEETTY PLEASE!**

**MiiMyselfandTime xox**


End file.
